A New Journey
by Iloveyouu
Summary: A cross between Twilight and the 'Grays'. Give it a chance please! Read and Review.


**I own nothing but my OC's, and some events that will occur. **

**I'm also not going to go by Stephenie Meyer's ideal vampire. Also, The Jonas Brothers are in this story, but will be referred to as their Camp Rock characters. Review please : )**

**-K.L.**

**Hannah's POV **

I shot up from my bed ghasping. A bead of swet trickled down my left brow. For the 9th night in a row, I've had the same nightmare.

A strange boy, around my age, maybe older, following me everywhere I went. He was never close enough for me to see what he looked like. Always in the shadows. Darkness. The dream always ended the same. The strange figure leaping towards me, but bolting straight back. After the figure was secure back in the darkness, another figure would jump towards me, as if trying to...to _attack_ me. Before it would actually make contact with me, I would wake up.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My thoughts were interrupted by my alarm clock. I looked to my right. The date said Monday, December 3rd. Great. School.

I got up from my bed, and walked to my closet. With a yawn, I picked out a yellow shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Before leaving my room to the bathroom, I slipped on my white vans.

In the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. "Bleh," I pouted to myself, about my ordinary light brown hair. The only thin appealing about me, was my eye color, and even that was ordinary hazel. I grunted, and exited the bathroom.

"Hey Hannah," My older brother, Keagen greeted me from the kitchen. We bot took our seats at the table, and he passed me a plate.

"Morning Keagen." Keagen has been taking care of me for almost five years now. Our parents died when I was only ten.

"Crap. I have to get to school," the clock read 7:50. I took the taost off my plate, said my goodbye, grabbed my bag, and headed out the door.

My school was only a few blocks away, so walking wasn't a problem. I would take a car, but there is two problems there. I won't turn sixteen untill Feb. 13, and there is only a crappy car the Keagen uses to get to work.

In front of my school, snow fall covered the ground. My favorite time of the year, when the snow falls. My dad used to tell me stories about how the snow flakes were angles raining down to help out.

As usual, I walked to my first period Algebra 2 class. I took my seat next to my best friend, Kendall.

"Hey Hannah!" She greeted bubbly. I was always jelous of Kendall. She was beautiful. Her blonde hair that fell to her middle back, her pool water blue eyes, her perfectness. I was just...boring...

"Hey." I said back.

"So did you hear about the new kids?"

I shook my head no.

"One's in our grade, and the others a junior."

"Really? Have you met them yet?"

"No, they are really shy. They have kept to themselves all morning."

After first period, I gathered my books for my next class from my locker, and headed across campus. I hated the location. I had to walk throught the parking lot just to get to _one_ class. I was usually always late. Everyday, Mr. Sersley would greet me, getting tired of my tardyness.

"Glad you could join us, Miss Anderson." Mr. Sersley was being sarcastic. "Take your seat." He nodded. I glanced at my table, and was shocked when I saw an unfamiliar face sitting next to my seat. As I walked closer, I could tell it was the new student. When I sat down, he smiled at me. I smiled back, but something was bothering me. He seemed familiar for some reason. His black hair and porcaline white skin, made his amazing hazel eyes catch my attention first. I felt like I've seen them before, but at the same time, not ever seeing them before. If that made any sense. I sat there, and concentrated.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" He asked in a musical whisper. I quickly shook my head. He smiled at me again, and looked back at the teacher. Great. My first impression was waisted by staring at him like an idiot. How wonderful.

When the bell rang, the boy turned to me. "Shane Gray." He put out his hand, and I took it. "Hannah Anderson."

"Nice to meet you."

"Like-wise."

We lost contact with our shake, and I got up and walked out the door.

I was looking down at my literature book, and trying to find out the mystery of Shane. Out of no where, I heard my name being called out.

"HANNAH! WATCH OUT!" I heard Kendall shout. I looked up from the book, and it was as if life was in slow motion. Kids shouting, running around frantically, closing there eyes, everything. I realized why. I was in the school parking lot. A car was no more then 7 feet away from me.I shut my eyes waiting for the impact, but I was slammed by something else. It was way to hard to be a person, but way to soft to be a car. I felt cold snow touching my back, and cheering. I was on the floor, and thought I was dead.

"Are you alright?" A sweet voice whispered. I opened my eyes, and saw...Shane. He was on top of me. His hands were on either side of my body, same with his legs. His face was so close to mine, I smelled his sweet breath. Shane had leaped towards me to stop me from getting killed. That's when I realized why Shane was so familiar. I knew where I've seen him before...

**Oh Snap! haha. What do you guys think? Please, please please let me know what you think!**

**I promise, it well get loads better! Just give it a chance!**

**Thank you!**

**-K.L.**


End file.
